Naruto: Legacy of the Whirlpool
by Vercil
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, shepherd of the Land of Grass or shinobi of the Konohakagure no Sato, formerly from the Land of Whirlpool? What will he choose? Or has he a choise in the matter?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Everything started many, many years before my birth, or so __Ji-chan has always told to me. "Never tell anyone what you are, Naruto-kun. If you do you will end up hunted down and butchered like a big." I always have wondered how we ended up here, to the land of grass acting as shepherds. Well, that and plenty of other questions ji-chan never answered. "Never do anything without reason. Never give up. Never say it's impossible, because impossible doesn't exist." Thought Ji-chan wasn't the kindest fellow he was my family. I never had any other. _

_Memoirs of the Uzumaki Naruto._

Chapter one: Beginning

It was like any other day at the Land of the Grass. The sun rose from the east, colouring the sea of sward. Naruto was already up looking after his herd. It had been hard night. One of sheep's has gotten lost and he had to found it. After three hours of search, Naruto had found it. It seemed that the shinobi of their own hidden village had had a nice meal from the lost lamb. Naruto had left four ninja alone, saying nothing. After all, he wasn't that suicidal.

Soon would be the time of the year that he should go to the nearby town to sell lambs and sheep's and to purchase goods for the coming year. Naruto would do it. Even if he hated the town from the bottom of his heart. The Town had always been bearable as long as Jji-chan had been with him, but now… _'Ji-chan…'_ Naruto let sorrowful thought die in depths of his mind. He had always had Ji-chan with him. Two years ago, night had been dreadful. At the time, wolves had been extremely audacious. On one day, Naruto had lost his sensei, grandfather figure and the leader of their withdrawal two men community. He was never the same he used to.

'_Never give up, never do anything without reason, stay hidden from the Kages and their __spawns.'_ Naruto smirked. Even if one of those stuck up bastards would see him, they wouldn't hunt him down so easily. He was a proud shinobi of the whirlpool, after all. Naruto hadn't existed when allied forces of Kumo and Iwa destroyed his home village. He never knew anything but the name and image what should be. Nevertheless, it wasn't supposed to be.

Naruto knew he would not be accepted into the communities any time soon. If anyone would ask why, it would be his temptation towards chaos, also known as love for pranks and disrespectful behaviour towards the leaders and higher ups. It would be other matter entirely if he really tried to behave himself and mostly he really _didn't._

Naruto and his herd were at home now: small fence with cover for the sheep's and very tiny shelter for Naruto surrounded by sea of grass. Ji-chan had chosen the place because of natural fountain was nearby. Soon Naruto would be able to train and push himself to his limits, with the exercises Ji-chan had shown him and with those, he had read from his scroll.

________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had had enough. He stood and looked towards The Town and cursed them with the most colourful swears he knew. _"Never trust anyone. Do not make assumptions about people 'cause they might prove you wrong. Leave sleeping dragon alone."_ Someone had gone and destroyed his shelter and his stolen most of his sheep's. They also had almost had him. Without his keen senses, his attackers who ever they were would have surrounded and captured or killed him. That had been awoided because of surprise. Naruto had been able to get his scroll, staff and long knife and flee, but it hadn't been easy deed. His _hitai-ate_, relic from the hidden village of the whirlpool was inside his clothes all time, so he didn't have to worry over it.

"Revenge… It isn't worth of it" Naruto said silently and started his long search. He was going to move once more. Maybe even leave from the whole region but not before he found rest of his herd. _"I won't be going to the town for some time but I cannot survive without my shelter or supplies the town provides… I guess I have to leave then."_ Naruto thought. _"But where to go? Not to Kumo or Iwa, and now Kusa has fallen out of the candidates too. Attackers who ever they are might wait for that. It's the nearest Hidden Village, after all. That means left are Kiri, Suna, Oto and Ho. Ji-chan has said once that Oto's new village or something, that's too troublesome… so I'm not going to there either. Suna is desert and I doubt my herd would survive there… Ho is one of the most peaceful countries, or so I have heard and it is near, too. Kusa-nin have had called them pathetic for some reasons thought. I have never liked water very much. So Ho it is. Who knows, I might find new home."_ Naruto thought pessimistically while smiling darkly. Now he had destination where to go.

Naruto found that rough one third of his herd had survived from the attack. That meant five sheep's, a goat and a lamb. It was time to leave from Kusa. It was sad but he couldn't afford staying. His attackers were professionals, so it would be suicide to stay…It didn't mean he had to like it thought. He had lived at Kusa for three years and liked its nature.

Naruto spent weeks travelling towards border of Kusa and Ho. He had papers, but didn't want to leave trail so he had to be very careful. _"Do not try anything unnecessary, stay calm and alert and you have a better chance to succeed."_ Now he was hiding in bushes while his herd had stayed behind to rest, looking towards the 'no man's land', also known as the border area. He left following his tracks carefully trying not to leave any signs of his presence.

After passing the border, he tried to find a road to follow. Luckily he found one quite soon. He started following it 'cause he hadn't map of the Ho. Little by little surroundings started chance from open field to forest. Naruto was in awe. He had seen forest's only few time on his life, but never so big as this. He still followed road but other humans avoided him because he looked and smelled like beggar. He hunted down his food and drank from the fountains and small streams. He gathered herbs as well as fruits and berries to survive.

Life had been good since he had left from the Kusa. Naruto was leaving from small village. He was sulking. He knew he had needed new, better gear and money and some weapons, other than his staff. That meant that he had had to sell rest of his herd. "_Shepherd without herd… that's just so pitiful."_ He thought. He was now wearing civilian clothes, light grey pants, black t-shirt and brown shoes. He had spared his old brown sandals. His long knife was on his waist and his staff on his back. He also had bought map of the Ho. It rested at metallic waterproof container next to his staff. His grandfathers _hitai-ate_ was once again hidden into his clothes.

The village had been… nice. Not like at the town, living under constant fear of any shinobi. Children running around playing, adults doing their work while talking, also some travellers doing their deeds. Naruto had stayed there for two days. He had rented a room from old couple, who were pleasant company. Now Naruto was relieved. He had liked the place, true, but he had longed to the wilderness he knew better. If whole Ho were like this, he would stay, at least near fire country.

Naruto walked along the road, enjoying of the bright sunlight and fresh smell of the forest. His shadow reached before him, night was arising. He was slowing down to make camp that he could make a camp when he heard it. Sound was muffle, but it was there. Naruto considered what to do. After short pause, he chose to check it. So hi hid into shadows and started to follow noise. After short time, he found a little girl, sitting on pool of blood by a tree, crying.

Naruto tensed. This wasn't something he had waited. He stepped out of his hiding place and walked slowly to the girl. When she noticed him, she froze, and then relaxed. "_What a weird little girl…"_ Naruto thought. "Hello, little one. Are you lost? Can I help you?" He said while taking fresh bandages for the girl. She looked up with white, pupil less eyes and whispered with shaky voise: _"I want to go home"_

**Authors note:**

Dear readers. Sorry that I haven't written here so often. I had some problems with my story but I have got them fixed mostly. Thank you for your patience.

Kyuubi attacked against Konoha and Yondaime Hokage is dead. Uchiha massacre has happened. I do not know if I create any pairings, yet at least. And yes, the girl whom Naruto found is Hyuga but not from main house.

**Vocabulary:** Ho: Fire; Oto: Sound; Kusa: Grass; Iwa: Rock; Suna: Sand; Kiri: Mist; Ame: Rain; Kumo: Cloud; Kage: Shadow, also leader of hidden village (example as Otokage); Kyuubi: Nine tailed demon fox; hitai-ate: forehead protector


End file.
